


Unfathomable

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, but like EXTRA freeform, originally on twitter but might as well have it here yknow, some are more obvious than others but im still proud of them, there are references to games n stuff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the Anon that brought you whatever the hell that Ryziphilia thing was comes something she actually wrote for once.I like writing that creates mental images when you read it so I tried to go for that kind of stuff





	Unfathomable

A Jabberwock thorned into by gibberish  
Consumed, produced, reduced  
Tasted by the gaze in your hands  
The universe as it compresses  
Into a plane, a line, a point  
Concerned by the unlife of the living  
Lost, found, lound, fost  
A festering feast, unfathomable

The colors of night, an immobile  
Silent storm, thunderous dew  
A flash, a tremble, gentle iron grip  
Pulsing light, facsimile of life  
The shipment of shivering ships  
Grasshoppers marching through wails  
Arching heat  
Sultry whispers of immateriality  
Aching peace, beating pace

Red-hot snow in a baron's speech  
Sunken cities under a guise  
Of cycling dynasties, of terminal  
Empresses guided by blind lillies  
Wholeness of entropy, encompassing  
Void eyes, flesh of fossilized  
Gods, smirks in subtle postures

Dangling knives of a torn reality  
Sharp, serrated sabers singed insidiousness  
Ancient terrors blinding the sun  
Forbidden knowledge lodged in endless  
Limbs of secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe


End file.
